Aos céus
by sunshine of alice
Summary: "No sonho em que se perdeu, Banhou-se toda em luar... Queria subir ao céu, Queria descer ao mar..."


_Quando Alice enlouqueceu,_

 _Pôs-se a torre a sonhar..._

 _Viu uma lua no céu,_

 _Viu outra lua no mar._

 **O** papel em sua mão já não tinha mais cor, nem cheiro e provavelmente nem sabor, caso ela fosse o experimentar. Havia o girado tantas e tantas vezes pelos dedos que era como se enxergasse nele algo bem maior do que um mero papel de bala. Quando a conheci era dessa forma que ela estava. Sentada em sua cama, mexendo loucamente aquele papel como se ela pudesse fazer ele ter uma vida, como se ele fosse falar com ela e rir e dar um pouco de luz a sua vida tão morta. No momento, me incomodei. Alice não me respondia, não me olhava e, duvido, que me ouvia. Passei muito tempo indo visitá-la e saindo mais irritado do que gostaria, mas isso já faz muito tempo e eu já não sou o mesmo. Queria, eu, que Alice também não fosse mais a mesma. Queria que ela estivesse rindo e não gritando, conversando e não chorando, andando e não se encolhendo. Queria que aquela vida que um dia já havia sido dela voltasse e lhe abraçasse com a mesma forma com que ela se machucava. Mas isso não aconteceu e eu sei que não vai acontecer.

Ouço as pessoas falarem dela. Da pobre mãe, esposa, amiga e guerreira que ela foi, também ouço alguns rindo, reclamando de seus gritos e problemas, dopando-a para poder dormir. Nenhum deles sabe de verdade quem ela foi e para que deu sua vida tão preciosa. _As pessoas são egoístas._ Eu dizia para mim mesmo. _Ninguém nunca faz nada, ninguém sabe fazer nada._ E então eu a conheci, eu olhei no fundo daqueles olhos que antes eram castanhos e compreendi que não existe sacrifício maior do que dar a própria vida e sanidade por algo que ama e defende. Eu olho para ela, para essa mulher pobre, magra, cheia de machucados e com a alma tão perturbada, e eu te juro que eu não sinto nada além de uma grande admiração, pois ainda é verdade. As pessoas são egoístas, elas não fazem nada e elas não sabem fazer nada.

Mas Alice não é como as outras pessoas.

Alice olhou e olhou para a confusão, Alice foi criada no centro dela, foi destinada a se entregar não só de corpo como de alma, ela foi ensinada a amar com cada pedaço de seu coração e a odiar com uma fúria gigante. Era como se todos aqueles atos impulsivos, alegres, como se aquela pequena garota cheia de vida, que parecia irradiar vida por uma passasse não fosse nada. Tudo que ela já havia sido já havia ido embora. Cada momento em sua vida foi grande, maior do que o esperado, deu a ela mais sensações e emoções do que ela poderia contar, e tudo, todo esse exagero e toda essa pressa, era porque no final ela iria acabar desse jeito: vazia, sozinha e morta. De que adianta um corpo se não há uma mente? De adiantava todos aqueles ossos e músculos e carne se ela nem ao menos pensava? Ou talvez eu esteja errado. Talvez ela de fato pense e pense tanto que se confunde, por isso fica tanto tempo olhando para o completo vazio e murmurando palavras que já não fazem sentido algum.

Bom, de que adianta eu criticar tanto uma mulher que já esta morta se nem ao menos contar a história de sua fantástica vida? Não importa. A vida de Alice é coisa que menos importa no final de tudo. A sua morte, isso sim é a coisa maior importante. Entretanto acredito que para que conseguiam compreender direito a dimensão da morte dela seja necessário compreender sua vida inteira, duvido que consiga fazê-los entender o que de fato foi que ela fez. Talvez se eu falar que o que ela fez foi o que qualquer mãe faria vocês entendam que ela salvou aquele que mais amava e deixou para trás tudo que era seu.

Entrei hoje no quarto no mesmo horário de sempre, do mesmo modo de sempre e fiquei observando aquela criatura tão estranhamente maravilhosa. Ela realmente não me via ou ligava para o fato de eu estar ali, observando-a mexer em seu papel de bala, ouvindo-a gritar enquanto joga as coisas no chão. Ela já não era mais a mesma para ligar para essas coisas. Em meus oito anos de observação, percebi detalhes nela que até hoje não mudaram. Alice não se olha no espelho – talvez por medo de perceber que não tem vida em seu rosto como havia antes -, Alice não sorri, Alice se encolhe na cama nas noites de chuva e chora desesperadamente, Alice olha para a lua cheia e somente para ela, Alice quase não surta, mas quando o faz é como se conseguisse fazer todo mundo daquele lugar tremer. Nunca faço nada, pois não preciso, pois não quero, pois não vai adiantar. Já fiquei com ela em momentos tão distintos que já entendi que ela vive em um mundo particular. É como se ao redor dela vivesse toda a sua loucura e insanidade, todo o seu desespero e fraqueza estava a sua volta. Era quase como se ela vivesse dentro de si própria e existisse somente para se fazer sofrer. Já não me importo, ninguém mais se importa. O interessante sobre pessoas que já morreram, é que elas ainda estão vivas de alguma forma. Alice estava ali, na minha frente, mexendo em seu papel e olhando para a lua, mas como estava morta. Mesmo ali da porta, podia sentir como se seu corpo estivesse se decompondo, podia enxergar os vermes comendo cada pedaço de sua pele alva que algum dia já havia sido macia. Aquilo revirava-me o estomago. Apesar de a admirar como pessoa e de rezar para que ela algum dia se recuperasse, já não sou parte de sua família e já não posso sonhar com coisas ao invés encarar a dura realidade.

Quando Alice se levantou, pensei que talvez ela estivesse somente indo ter mais uma de suas várias crises, mas o que ela fez foi passar pela porta e sair do quarto. Verifiquei o relógio. Ainda não era meia-noite. Sai do quarto atrás dela, de longe pude ver que ela apertava seu papel de bala na mão com uma força que fazia com que seus dedos ficassem brancos. Deveria ter alguma coisa de especial no dia de hoje, talvez ela tivesse finalmente se recordado de algum amigo ou parente, quem sabe estivesse se recuperando e finalmente voltaria para aquele que tanto a esperava do lado de fora. Alice subiu as escadas que a levariam para o último andar. Entendi que o que ela queria era ver a lua que estava incrivelmente cheia naquela noite. Já havia feito aquilo antes, claro as enfermeiras a seguiram e dessa vez elas pareciam simplesmente ocupadas demais para ligar. A guerra já havia acabado, as pessoas já não falavam dela como falavam antes. Já não pensam que ela é algum tipo de heroína, que ela lutou bravamente para deixar as pessoas livres do mal, não a enxergam mais assim, agora Alice é só mais uma paciente, louca, morrendo por dentro e dando trabalho, assim como todos os outros. Ela não liga, acho que não entende, pra mim ela está presa naquilo e já não consegue sair ou entender que as coisas passaram. Teria, ela, noção de tempo? Duvido realmente. De qualquer forma, Alice começou subir as escadas que a levavam para o telhado e eu a segui como uma sombra. Nunca entendi o motivo dela amar tanto a lua daquela forma, mas entendia sua beleza e que talvez isso significasse algo para aquela pobre criatura sem vida. Não a julgava, Alice tinha poucas coisas onde poderia realmente se agarrar e prender, deixa-a amar um astro longe, deixa ela sonhar com a aquela lua e deixe-a se calar quando isso acontecer. Em uma analise um pouco mais simples, ela parecia um fantasma subindo as escadas. Seus cabelos negros caiam pelas costas, indo até metade das costas, estavam volumosos, secos e sem brilho. Sua roupa era uma camisola branca que ia até depois dos joelhos, já estava suja e eu conseguia enxergar algumas manchas de sangue quando a luz batia nas partes certas. Eu me pergunto se isso realmente a incomoda. Sei que, antes de tudo, seu cabelo chegava até os ombros ou até menos do que isso. Sei que ela usava vestidos mais animados e que gostava de se arrumar. Será que ela se sentia suja? Será que tinha vontade de pegar uma tesoura e cortar os cabelos na altura que gostava? Seria tão mais fácil se ela falasse. Eu daria para ela o que ela quisesse. Você pode estar se perguntando onde estão os amigos e familiares de Alice. Bem, em sua maioria mortos ou abalados demais para ver o que ela se tornou. Ela tem um filho, claro que tem. Ele a visita nos feriados, no natal e no dia de seu aniversario, mas poucas pessoas fazem isso. Está sozinha, ficou sozinha, sem mais ninguém.

Alice agora subia o último lance de escada. Via que ela parecia tensa, coisa que ela nunca ficava. Normalmente ela só andava como se estivesse morrendo aos poucos, mas tensa e nervosa ela nunca havia ficado. Tentei me recordar de que dia era hoje, o que havia acontecido para ela estar daquele jeito. Oito de outubro. Nada me vinha a mente, mas Alice continuava a andar como se aquilo fosse de fato importante. Ignorei. Para alguns uma simples mosca pode ser importante. Quando ela abriu a porta que nos levaria para o telhado, eu já estava surpreso. Nunca havia dado nenhum sinal de lucidez e agora havia subido lances de escadas sem cair ou gritar ou nada parecido. Que maravilha seria ver que ela estava melhor, que estava ali para abraçar novamente o mundo. Observei ela colocar os pés para fora do prédio, naquele momento uma brisa leve de vento fez seus cabelos voarem para trás. Aquela imagem me deu calafrios. Alice ficou daquele jeito por uns dois minutos e eu fiz de tudo para não ficar encarando-a, pois estava começando a ficar nervoso com a sensação. Logo saiu, andou até o meio do telhado e parou, olhando para cima. A segui, senti o frio batendo em meu rosto e não fiquei contemplando o nada por dois minutos igual ela, mas, afinal, eu não estava preso em um quarto por anos. Eu sabia que para ela aquilo era novo, fazia anos que ela não senti o luar e nem um misero vento em seu rosto. Afastado, deixei ela ficar olhando para sua lua o tanto que ela queria e depois a levaria de voltar para seu quarto que, agora, me parece mais uma cela.

Mas Alice não voltou para a porta de onde veio.

Um desespero tomou conta de mim quando ela foi para o parapeito, olhando para baixo e para cima e novamente para baixo. _É só emoção. Como uma aventureira ela sente falta da adrenalina._ Mas sabia que não era isso. Alice se mexeu, eu pensei que talvez ela fosse somente olhar para seu papel de mala, mas ficou mexendo nele novamente. Então, tudo estava bem. Aproximei-me. Que mal faria? Ela nem ao menos me enxergava. Com a luz da lua batendo naquele papel fosco, vi que sua cor original era verde e de repente eu compreendi. Senti mais uma vez como se fosse uma faca em meu estomago, quis gritar, tirar ela dali, puxá-la de volta para seu sofrimento, mas eu não podia. Eu não era uma pessoa ruim. Faltou-me ar quando ela olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos azuis mareados por uma dor que eu agora compreendia. Quando saia de lá, quando voltava para minha casa, tinha minha esposa e minhas filhas me esperando com um quente abraçado, elas estava vivas lá em casa e suas mentes não estavam ruins. Mas o que Alice tinha? Nada. Quando eu ia embora, quando a deixava lá na sua cama se chacoalhando para frente e para trás, ela não recebia abraços, não via sorrisos e não ouvia risadas. Alice ficava ali do jeito que eu tinha deixado. Alice sofria, pois ele já não estava mais lá.

Ela olhou novamente para a lua. Seu olhar era quase apaixonado, vidrado. Não me recordo de Alice já ter olhado para alguém daquela forma durantes esses anos todos em que a conhecia, mas era verdade que ela quase nunca havia me deixado ver seus tão profundo olhos. Algumas das enfermeiras já haviam me contado que Alice tinha se apaixonado por algum outro paciente, outras até diziam que ele era de fato seu marido, mas ela nunca havia dito nada e eles quase não ficavam juntos nos seus anos lá dentro. Nunca estive em contado com ele, Alice sempre foi a mais fascinante deles dois. Acho que deve ter sido pelo seu incrivelmente ato de bravura ou talvez fosse o fato de ela nunca ter me olhado nos olhos enquanto ele lidava com sua loucura de uma forma diferente. Deve ser isso afinal. Cada pessoa lida de uma forma diferente com as coisas que acontecem em suas vidas. Enquanto Alice parecia presa, fechada, enquanto parecia que ela estava se alto destruindo por dentro, seu marido parecia querer jogar tudo aquilo para fora. Contaram-me, que ele quebrava os espelhos do quarto, jogava as cadeiras longe. Parecia ter uma raiva imensa do que aquilo havia feito com ele e com sua esposa, Alice por outro não parecia somente conformada como controlada e rara eram as vezes em que ela perdia o controle.

Alice olhou para baixo. Segui seu olhar curioso. Lá embaixo havia um pequeno lago, mas eu não me recordava de haver um lago ali. Talvez, na verdade, fosse algo para decorar que nunca realmente me chamou a atenção. Não importava, pois quando prestei mais atenção percebi o reflexo da lua ali, quase tão imponente quanto a verdadeira, brilhando na água que mexia por conta do vendo. Olhei novamente para Alice e assustei-me ao ver que ela olhava com a mesma paixão para aquela lua. O que havia de tão especial de ali? Ela entortou a cabeça, quase como se olhasse para algum parente ou algo que realmente gostasse. Fiquei olhando para aquela expressão no rosto dela, tentando imaginar o que ela tanto via naquelas luas, o que passava por sua mente tão conturbada e então entendi. Ele havia morrido naquela data, recordo-me de ouvir alguém falando sobre a morte dele, consigo lembrar que foi no mesmo ano em que Alice desenvolveu sua tão estranha e grande paixão pela lua cheia. Então era isso? Na mente daquela pobre mulher aquele era seu marido, ele estava vivo ali e ela ainda o amava? Era por isso que ela fugia do quarto? Era por isso que parecia mais calma naqueles dias? Como ela poderia ao menos saber da morte dele ou de quem ele era? Talvez, ela tenha ouvido. Talvez, tenha sentido falta de alguém. Ou talvez não seja nada disso, ela pode ter somente sentido falta de alguma coisa que amava ao extremo e se focou naquele enorme astro que estava longe demais, assim como seu finado marido. Olhei para ela com pena. Ainda queria ficar junto com ele. Seria bonito se ela não parece tão perdida enquanto subia e descia o rosto, olhando para as duas luas e sentindo o amor que sentia por seu amado. Estiquei o braço, tinha que retira-la dali, não ia deixar que Alice se torturasse ainda mais. Ele não estava mais vivo.

Ela olhou para o céu.

Eu dei um passo para frente.

Ela sorriu.

Eu estiquei o braço.

Ela fechou os olhos.

Eu toquei sua pele fria.

 _Ela pulou_.

Fiquei ali, parado, tentando ouvir seus gritos, mas eles não vieram, a única coisa que ouvi foi seu corpo batendo no chão com um baque. Foi o suficiente para me fazer olhar. Metade de seu corpo estava dentro da água e a outra metade fora, suas pernas desmanchavam a imagem da lua que ela tanto amava, de sua cabeça saia o liquido vermelho que manchava não só o chão como a água. Seus cabelos pretos ainda pareciam cortinas. A imagem me fez ficar de joelhos, foi o suficiente para me sentir chorar. Como? Por que? Eu não a conhecia, não poderia, ela não falava, mas naquele momento senti que a amava. Com todas as minhas forças, com todo o meu carinho. Desejava que ela tivesse ficado boa, que não tivesse pulado. Queria que Alice se recuperasse, que fosse para casa abraçar o filho que tinha, dizendo para ele que tudo iria ficar bem, ela estava ali agora para fazê-lo feliz. Por que isso não poderia acontecer? Por que o mundo tinha que retirar tudo de bom que havia nela e a jogá-la de um lugar sem a chance de voltar? Mas eu entendi, não demorou muito, mas entendi. A simples idéia de viver sem ele lhe pareceu absurda, mesmo que ela não soubesse quem ele era e nem o que era. Ela entendia o que sentia, sabia que o amava, não parecia querer viver no inferno que haviam imposto a eles sem tê-lo ali e eu compreendia, pois faria a mesma coisa e de certa forma sabia que ele também faria se a situação fosse ao contraria. Ele a amava, ele tinha que a amar, ela era uma mulher corajosa e forte, merecia ser amada da mesma forma que amava e eu sentia que era esse o caso. Alice amou com cada pedaço de seu coração, amou até depois de seu amor ter ido embora, procurou alguma coisa para depositar seu sentimento, algo que o recordava dele e achou, entregou-se aquilo como se entregaria a ele se ainda tivessem a mente para isso. A lua não era um astro, não era uma estrela, não era formada de gases. A lua era seu amor, seu único amor, sua esperança, sua vida, sua companheiro e seu melhor amigo, ela foi se encontrar com ele e eu tenho certeza de que ele está a esperando.

 _Sua alma subiu ao céu,_

 _Seu corpo desceu ao mar._


End file.
